Sakura Blossoms
by blazed-wings
Summary: B-dump. B-dump. Yeap, that's right. That's how Kashima Ryuuchi's heart sounds like when he's around Kamitani Hayato. They may be in the same club, but are their feelings on the same boat? A feeling I'm sure all yaoi fans will love. This is a RyuuchixHayato fanfic. Gakuen Babysitters do not belong to me, sadly. Sob.
1. Chapter 1: Start of something

Gakuen Babysitters is not mine and this is just a little fanfic about the two main characters in love :3 Enjoy! and Review!

* * *

Though all his life, he was quite accustomed to taking care of his brother, Kashima Ryuuchi always yearned for the same thing to happen to him. Due to work reasons, his parents were always absent and sometimes, the little apartment that was meant for a family of four, felt like a prison of some sort. Not that they weren't allowed to go out of course, but more like the two Kashima brothers were always at home, waiting for their parents to return. Though Ryuuchi was slightly small for his age, with hair the colour of auburn, and eyes that were round and brown in colour, he could take care of house chores like it was second nature to him, and that of course, means feeding and bathing his baby brother, Kotarou and the sorts.

One particular winter night, while Ryuuchi was reading a picture book to Kotarou after their bath, they heard a slight 'thump' on their bedroom's window.

" Ung!," Kotarou whipped his head around, directing Ryuuchi's attention as a second 'thump' on the window was heard. Ryuuchi raised an eyebrow and stood up, walking towards the window slowly while sitting Kotarou on the bed. He peered out the window and was surprised to see Kamitani Hayato and Taka standing outside, "Ryuu-niichan!" Taka was waving his hand up at him. His eyes widened and he cradled Kotarou in one big swipe as he walked quickly down the stairs to open the doors.

"Yo, Kashima," Hayato shoved a basket of fruits into Ryuuchi's arms and mumbled, "For you.."

Ryuuchi looked at him in surprised and his face broke out into a huge grin, "Kamitani! Taka! It's freezing, so come in first."

Ryuuchi put Kotarou down and the two kids started running up the stairs into the playroom beside Ryuuchi's bedroom, with Taka shouting, "Let's play heroes, Kotarou!" and Kotarou replying with a happy nod as he followed Taka.

Ryuuchi closed the door and led Hayato in, "What's up?" Ryuuchi began cheerfully.

"N-nothing.. Taka wanted to see Kotarou so.." Hayato stuttered, averting his eyes as Ryuuchi looked at him with huge, glossy eyes.

"Want some tea? I have coffee too," Ryuuchi offered, "Go up to my room first, I'll bring it up in abit"

"Anything's good," Hayato smiled at him kindly, raising his hand to ruffle Ryuuchi's hair, "Don't worry bout it."

"Okay!" Ryuuchi gave a small smile and walked briskly to the kitchen as Hayato started to head upstairs to Ryuuchi's room.

Hayato plopped himself down onto the other boy's bed and stared around, the room was neat and tidy, a study table to one corner of his room, a cupboard at the opposite side and a bed, which he was currently sitting on, a story book lay propped open on the bed, "Tanabata Festival" was the title.

_So this is his room. How neat. _Hayato smirked as he lied down on the bed, his eyes closing slowly, God was he tired and the bed smelled like Ryuuchi too. _This is..bad.._

* * *

The glasses chinked a little as he carried them upstairs, his hands were shaking, guess he was kind of nervous. Though this wasn't the first time he came over, it was the first time Ryuuchi so casually asked Hayato to wait in his own room while he prepared drinks.

_God, what came over me?_ Ryuuchi was slightly red by now, his eyebrows knit together a little bit and his thoughts in a jumble as he approached the second floor. _Why did I ask him to wait in my room? Why did he even come? Wait. It's fine! It's fine, isn't it? He's just a frien- _Friend. Well, let's just say that wasn't quite how Ryuuchi saw the taller, more masculine boy. Ever since the first time Ryuuchi set his eyes on Kamitani, he's been bothered by how flustered he gets when Kamitani was around. Kamitani was by no means, any older than he was, but God knows why, he was a head taller with a bigger body build and a more manly air to him than Ryuuchi will ever have. Ryuuchi gave a little sigh and went to check up on Kotarou and Taka in the next room first, as usual, they were playing and scribbling on papers with crayons, not even aware that Ryuuchi was there at the door. He closed the door quietly and went ahead into his own room.

"Kamitani?" Ryuuchi called out softly before he saw Hayato on his bed, his eyes shut and his body curled up with his arms around his pillow, his face soft and a tiny smile playing around his lips. Ryuuchi's eyes widened in surprise and then his face broke out in the big smile, he closed the door behind him and placed the drinks on his study table before slowly walking to his bed. He sat down on the floor and lowered his head onto the bed, his arms supporting them.

_Kamitani.. is on my bed.. how cute.._ Ryuuchi blushed beet red as he realized what he was thinking and buried his face, _No no no no! He's not cute. Not cu-_ Ryuuchi raised his head and stared at Hayato again and before he knew it his hands were brushing against Hayato's hair, _So soft.._ A smile was playing at his lips and his eyes were shining. He was fond of Hayato and he knew it.

GRAB

Hayato's eyes were still drowsy as his hand curled around Ryuuchi's wrist.

"Ah!" Ryuuchi recoiled in surprise, his eyes widening. "K-kamitani.."

"Kashima?" Hayato's voice droned a little, he was still half-asleep. Hayato yanked his hand and brought his face close to Ryuuchi's face, "Kashima.." and he kissed him on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2: That winter night

Sorry guys! My mistake for misspelling Ryuuichi's name. So.. this is the continuation of chapter 1. I think I stopped abit too soon for the first chapter because I was running out of time so this might be a bit longer. Hope you enjoy! Hehe.

* * *

All his life, Kashima Ryuuichi has never, and I mean, _never_ been attracted to someone like he was attracted to Kamitani. He remembered the first time he met Kamitani, it was in his first year of high school, the spring of his coming 15th birthday. He was walking along the concrete pavement leading up to Shinbashi High School, his thoughts were fuzzy and unfocused; he was looking lazily up as the cherry blossoms bloomed, their petals falling softly to the ground. A few caught in his hair but he was in too much of a daze to notice.

_How beautiful._ He had thought and a dreamy expression overtook his face, rearranging his soft features into that of a person just woken up from a good night's rest. And of course, because he wasn't concentrating at all on the road ahead, he had walked right into something solid, causing him to take a few short steps to the back as he snapped back to reality.

"Ah.. sorry.. I wasn't looking. Are you hurt?" Ryuuichi asked timidly. He had bumped right into a student, a head taller than he was with jet black hair, his shoulders wide and sturdy. As he turned around, Ryuuichi was startled to see that his eyes were sharp as he glanced down at him and his features were.. were.. handsome. _Oh my God._

His eyes widened in surprise and he took another step back in reflex. Something clicked within him that day, that moment, to be more precise. He could feel his face turning red as his neck burnt with a slightly feverish feeling. Before he could apologize once again, the other boy had already opened his mouth.

"S-okay. I'm fine," He replied in a low voice.

_Even his voice is manly. _Ryuuichi was amused by his own thoughts. Never before had he ever thought a guy was…_manly_ or _handsome_. But this, well, even if you asked him now, Ryuuichi could never be sure of his own answer, so of course, he was intrigued by his own thoughts, his lips cracked a bit and a small chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop himself.

"What?" the boy stopped in his tracks again and looked around.

"Eh? Sorry. No it's nothing," Ryuuichi smiled at him innocently before turning his head to glance at his surroundings and-

_Where the hell am I? _His eyes widened again, this time alarmed that he was quite aware of the fact that he had no idea where he was. He looked around hopefully for some sign that Shinbashi High was up ahead to no avail. There were no road signs, no buildings up ahead or anywhere around him at all. Just a concrete pavement lined with huge, blooming cherry blossom trees leading to who-knows-where. He quickened his pace to catch up to the tall boy in the same checkered red pants and white shirt with a blood-red tie, uniform that he had bumped into earlier.

"Wait! W-where are we? Is Shinbashi High up ahead?" Ryuuichi called up to him, his voice tinged with worry and desperation.

The taller boy stopped once again and spun around to face him. "No, it's down the other road you just walked on," he had replied casually, an eyebrow rose in question.

"Eh? There was a fork down the road?" Ryuuichi was a bit nervous by now. He had no idea where he was and he could only rely on the other boy for directions. If he didn't get going soon, he was going to be late for the opening ceremony!

"Yeah; but this way's faster. There's a shortcut up ahead," he smiled kindly at him, pointing to the road up ahead. "Wanna follow?" he offered.

Now, he had no idea why he felt totally at ease after hearing the other boy's words but his whole body relaxed again and his shoulders slumped a little. His face flushed slightly as he breathed a sigh, obviously relieved that he was going to get to school after all, sooner or later. He didn't know why he trusted him but he had a hunch the taller guy was sincere, not from the way his body posture seemed to resemble someone that had confidence and responsibility; straight and tall, but from the way his eyes gleamed a little, there was a little bit of amusement jumbled together with sincerity. Sharp though his eyes were, Ryuuichi was instantly drawn to his black eyes, clear, focused and calculating but a little mixed with kindness.

"O-okay." Ryuuichi had replied with a slight smile. "I'm Kashima, by the way. Kashima Ryuuichi!" he said to the taller boy with a bigger, brighter smile, his right hand coming up to the side of his forehead in a sort of two-fingered salute.

"Kamitani Hayato" the boy had replied, his own lips, forming into a small smile.

They chatted a bit more on the way to Shinbashi High only to realize a few hours later that they were of the same age and classmates to add.

That cherry-blossom filled morning, Kashima Ryuuichi made his first new friend at Shinbashi High and his most treasured one at that.

* * *

Wait. Why was he remembering that now? His first meeting with Kamitani. Sure that was a precious memory but why in the world was he remembering that now?

Ryuuichi snapped back to reality. He could still feel his lips pressing against Hayato's soft and warm lips. He was frozen in place, not a single muscle moved, only his own loud and fast heartbeat was heard. His thoughts were jammed and the memory of his first meeting with Hayato was still fresh in his mind.

He was about to move his hand when Hayato suddenly drew away, falling back into Ryuuichi's bed with a dull _thunk_, his big palms still holding onto Ryuuichi's slender wrist.

A long moment passed before the red digital clock standing on his study table beeped, _10.30pm _and Ryuuichi shook his head slightly, as if to remind himself that he had to snap out of it. Before he could stop himself, Ryuuichi had called out to Hayato.

"Kamitani"

A slight pause and a stir, Hayato's eyes cracked open a little, he blinked a few times before he yawned out loud.

"Sorry. Fell asleep. Guess I was too tired," Hayato said in his usual low voice. He let go of Ryuuichi's wrist and sat up on the bed, crossing his legs and rubbing his eyes as he did so. He gave no hint that he was aware at all he had just stolen the smaller boy's first kiss, or why he was holding his wrist even.

"Kashima?" Hayato quirked an eyebrow before he realized Ryuuichi's face was beet red and his expression was that of someone who had just received shocking news. He cocked his head sideways a little in question as to why the other boy was sitting so awkwardly on the floor, his arms raised slightly above his chest as if in defence, both his knees in front of him bent inwards below his arms, with his face, heck even his neck and ears were red and in a frozen state of shock.

"K-ki.." Ryuuichi stuttered, trying to get his voice back to normal as he realized he was squeaking in a tiny voice.

"Ki?" Hayato looked at him questioningly, confused now more than ever at Ryuuichi's behavior.

"Ki-kimchi!" Ryuuichi shot up suddenly, his whole body straight for half a second before his jelly knees gave out and he tumbled right onto Hayato.

_Thunk!_

"Ow.."

Ryuuichi lifted his head and he was staring straight into Hayato's eyes, his face a finger's width from Ryuuichi's. The shock was too much and he moved backwards in reflex, his legs slipped on the bed sheets but before he could fall backwards onto the floor, Hayato grabbed him around his waist and hauled him to the front. Ryuuichi toppled right onto Hayato's chest and the air was still, both breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?"

Hayato's voice was low but laced with concern, he was speaking right into Ryuuichi's left ear and he flushed a deeper shade of red. By now, Ryuuichi's whole body was burning and his heart was thumping so loudly he was sure Hayato could hear it, heck he was sure that even his brother next door could hear it.

* * *

Once in awhile, Hayato felt the need to relieve himself, you know, like any other normal boys his age would need to. Sometimes it was just a sudden urge, and others? Well, he couldn't explain it well. But this time?

What was he supposed to feel?

With Ryuuichi's whole body pressed onto him, their legs tangled together in a mess, the smaller boy's hands grabbing onto his shirt, his soft hair ruffling slightly that Hayato could even smell the mild lavender soap he uses, their breaths heavy, hearts thumping and his _body heat._

God if anyone had a fever of 40 degrees Celsius, he might feel like this.

He was well aware of the fact that his arm was still around Ryuuichi's small waist and he was quite nervous about what to do with it. Should he let go?

_But he might fall again._

_What a way to comfort yourself._

He contemplated for a few moments before he realized he himself was starting to burn up, his neck felt hot and a light sheen of sweat was starting to form on his neck.

And he felt his lower half jolt.

He tried to hold himself back. He really did.

But of course, he just had to fail.

* * *

Ryuuichi pushed Hayato slightly with the little strength he could muster and tried to get off the bed. There was no way in hell he had the courage to do anything at all remotely brave like stay there and say Kamitani had just kissed him square on the lips before he toppled right into his lap or actually, anything at all. All he wanted to do at the moment was to dig a giant hole ten feet into the ground and bury himself in it. If there was any moment he wished he could disappear, now was the time.

His mind was so preoccupied with trying to run away that he didn't notice he was sweating, a few droplets of sweat clung onto his forehead and a few slid down his neck, even though it was a winter night, and snow was falling lightly by now, covering the city with a soft layer of fluffy whiteness outside his window.

With Ryuuichi's face screwed up in embarrassment and his fingers trembling, his legs weak and his insides fuzzy and warm, he stood up slowly to regain his balance and then he shot out of the room, slamming the door lightly on the other side before he slid down the door.

Anywhere was good, even if it was just on the other side of the door, anywhere Kamitani couldn't see him at the state he was in. He was breathing heavily once again, relief and sheer embarrassment washing over him as he curled up and clutched at both his ears, as if to ward off the steam rising from his head.

"S-so.."

C'mon! He had to apologize and clear the misunderstanding. He wouldn't be able to take it if Hayato misunderstood and felt disgusted at his behavior and started avoiding him because of it. Wait-

_Misunderstood? …Did I misunderstand? Why did he ki-_

_That was my first kiss!_

Ryuuichi blushed harder at the thought and tried speaking up again. He had to say something, even though his voice wasn't coming out at all.

"…" he could hear his own heartbeat slowing down now, slowly but surely.

"You okay?" Hayato's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Before he could answer though, the door to his right opened and Kotarou along with Taka stepped out, holding pieces of crayon in their hands and laughing loudly. Kotarou spotted his brother sitting outside on the cold hard floor and waddled up to him, Taka following closely behind him.

"Nii-cha" Kotarou waved his crayon filled knuckle at his brother, his eyes shining.

Taka shouted out loud when he saw Ryuuichi's face.

"Octopus!" his eyes wide in amusement and his fist in the air, "Ryuu-nii octopus! Hehe!"

"Shhh!" Ryuuichi stood up as quick as he could and covered Taka's mouth with his left hand, trying to drag him back into the playroom they just stepped out from as he hoisted Taka up and walked as fast as he could. He succeeded of course, Ryuuichi was in the playroom with Taka in his arms before he could say another word.

"Ryuu-nii? What's wong?" Taka patted Ryuuichi on his head in concern, "Sick?" he asked timidly.

"N-no. I'm fine. Kotarou?"

His little brother walked into the room again, confused at his older brother's behavior and climbed onto his lap, Kotarou hugged his brother around the waist and said, "Nii-cha need sleep!"

Ryuuichi patted them both on the head and averted his eyes. "Eh? I'm fine! Do you guys want snacks?"

"Snacks!"

"Snacks snacks!"

Ryuuichi led them down the stairs and into the marble kitchen, while he took out some biscuits and a tin of milk, his mind wandered up to where Hayato was..

* * *

Hayato opened the window wide before he slumped down onto the bed again, trying to cool himself down. No way was he getting carried away at a place like this. He had heard Taka shouting outside the door a few moments after he asked the smaller boy what was wrong and heard them shuffling into the room next door before they marched down the stairs again.

It was his very first time feeling excitement and embarrassment so strong that his whole body shivered. And no, it wasn't the cold rushing in from outside, it was from the atmosphere of what happened inside just a few minutes ago. His heart thumped dully in his chest. His heart rate seemed to have returned to normal at least.

Hayato raised his right hand and covered his face. Man there was something wrong with him. Something very _very_ wrong. As he lay there on Ryuuichi's bed once again, his thoughts strayed all over the place, from the very first time he had met Kashima, to the time he came to watch his baseball match during the end of his first year in Shinbashi High, to the red bean drink Kashima had spilt on him one time and they ended up washing it in the laundry room located next to the school gym.

He stayed like that, with his mind wandering around Kashima Ryuuichi the whole time and his body slowly cooling down, for a full 10 minutes before he decided he had to move. He stood up and closed the window once again, took a sip of the green tea Ryuuichi had brought up and placed on the study table while he was asleep and stepped out of the room with the glasses of green tea in one hand. He closed the door quietly and walked down the stairs once more.

* * *

"Kashima"

Ryuuichi jumped and banged his head on the kitchen cupboard he was rummaging through, trying to find some snacks when he heard his name. He hadn't heard Hayato approaching him at all and he blinked a few times, trying to get his vision back into place, his hands rubbing his head, "Ow…"

"You're such a klutz," Hayato's voice was heavy and he sounded worried.

"S-sorry.." Ryuuichi laughed timidly, his hands still rubbing his head as he stood up to find Hayato standing a few feet from him, his hands in the sink but his eyes on him.

He blushed slightly and said, "Sorry… I didn't hear you coming."

"Why are you apologizing? Are you an idiot?" Hayato chuckled and turned back to the sink. He had placed the glasses down on the kitchen table and grabbed the basket of fruits he had brought earlier before arriving at the sink. He took an apple and started slicing them open.

Ryuuichi's eyes followed him as Hayato's long fingers handled the fruit with care, "Um… For…just now… guess I was kind of out of it… haha.." his voice trailed off.

"You okay? Are you sick?" Hayato turned to look at Ryuuichi and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nono! I'm fine. Really…"

"Here you go," Hayato threw an unpeeled apple to him, indicating that he should help him with the fruits.

Ryuuichi caught it and walked slowly to the two-sided sink. Sure it was big enough for two people to work together but still, their shoulders bumped a few times, though neither of them moved out of the way. They stood there silent for awhile before Hayato casually started talking about his previous baseball practice earlier that day; they had to stop midway because the snow was starting to fall and Subaru, his teammate, had slipped and landed face first in a puddle of mud, staining his whole face and hair with dribbles of water mixed with earth.

That seemed to have dissolved the awkward atmosphere. Ryuuichi laughed and joined in, chattering the night away happily.

* * *

That night, Hayato and Taka left near 11.30, as the snow fell, Ryuuichi waved them good night and sent them off. Taka was in Hayato's arms, the two kids having fallen asleep while they were in the kitchen, peeling apples and the sorts. Kotarou was already tucked into bed before Hayato had stepped out into the cold wind.

On his way home, Hayato hummed a little to himself, his mood having been lifted that night by the auburn-haired boy. It was a good idea to come. He had needed a little cheering up for his last practice match was a total mess.

Nearing midnight, just as Hayato was tucked into bed, his cell phone blinked a few times, a message. He held his cell phone in one hand, and a smile playing on his lips as he gazed fondly at the screen of his phone, his fingers clicking away at a reply.

* * *

[To: Kamitani Hayato]

[From: Kashima Ryuuichi]

Subject: Good night!

"Don't come out so late at night the next time, you idiot. Sleep well, Kamitani."

* * *

[To: Kashima Ryuuichi]

[From: Kamitani Hayato]

RE: Good night!

"I'll just come earlier next time. Good night, Kashima."


End file.
